eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Chaos Effect
Notes This Mythical Epic 2.0 quest precedes all class Fabled weapon quests and there may be differences between each class. Requirements *Must be level 10 of one Ascension class to start the quest. *Must have acquired your Epic 2.0 Fabled weapon from Epic Weapons 2.0 Starting the Quest #Read the mail from A reluctant messenger #*''Note: Mail is not required. It does not offer the quest.'' #''Meet Xilania Nevagon under the Red Lord's crown'' #* Speak to Xilania Nevagon at in Jarsath Wastes #*''She is located under the Lava in the Central Pool at "The Crown of the Red Lord". Swim down the Lava Pool.'' #*''Note: You can use the Sokokar to fly to The Temple of the Red Lord'' Steps #'Kill a T1 Raid Named' #*Fighter #**Berserker : Danariun, the Crypt Keeper in #**Bruiser : Anaheed the Dreamkeeper in #**Guardian : Captain of the Guard in #**Monk : Valigez, the Entomber in #**Paladin : Guardian of Arcanna'se in #**Shadowknight : Hobgoblin Anguish Lord in #*Mage #**Coercer: : Hobgoblin Anguish Lord in #**Conjuror: Valigez, the Entomber in #**Necromancer: Anaheed the Dreamkeeper in #**Illusionist: Guardian of Arcanna'se in #**Warlock: Danariun, the Crypt Keeper in #**Wizard: Captain of the Guard in #*Priest #**Channeler : Guardian of Arcanna'se in #**Defiler : Anaheed the Dreamkeeper in #**Fury : Botanist Heridal in #**Inquisitor : Captain of the Guard in #**Mystic : Valigez, the Entomber in #**Templar : Danariun, the Crypt Keeper in #**Warden : Hobgoblin Anguish Lord in #*Scout #**Assassin : Captain of the Guard in #**Beastlord : Guardian of Arcanna'se in #**Brigand : Valigez, the Entomber in #**Dirge : Botanist Heridal in #**Ranger : Danariun, the Crypt Keeper in #**Swashbuckler : Anaheed the Dreamkeeper in #**Troubador : Hobgoblin Anguish Lord in #'Kill a T3 Raid Named' #*Fighter #**Berserker : Vhaksiz the Shade in #**Bruiser : The Kly in #**Guardian : Xalgoz in #**Monk : Lord Rak'Ashiir in #**Paladin : Vhaksiz the Shade in #**Shadowknight : Xalgoz in #*Mage #**Coercer: Xalgoz in #**Conjuror: Xalgoz in #**Necromancer: Vhaksiz the Shade in #**Illusionist: The Kly in #**Warlock: The Kly in #**Wizard: Lord Rak'Ashiir in #*Priest #**Channeler : The Kly in #**Defiler : Xalgoz in #**Fury : Lord Rak'Ashiir in #**Inquisitor : Vhaksiz the Shade in #**Mystic : The Kly in #**Templar : Lord Rak'Ashiir in #**Warden : Vhaksiz the Shade in #*Scout #**Assassin : Lord Rak'Ashiir in #**Beastlord : Xalgoz in #**Brigand : Xalgoz in #**Dirge : The Kly in #**Ranger : The Kly in #**Swashbuckler : Vhaksiz the Shade in #**Troubador : Lord Rak'Ashiir in #'Kill a T4 Raid Named' #*All Classes : Shanaira the Prestigious in #'Kill a T4 Raid Named' #*Fighter #**Berserker : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Bruiser : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Guardian : Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Monk : Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Paladin : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Shadowknight : Territus, the Deathbringer in #*Mage #**Coercer: Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Conjuror: Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Necromancer: Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Illusionist: Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Warlock: Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Wizard: Territus, the Deathbringer in #*Priest #**Channeler : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Defiler : Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Fury : Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Inquisitor : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Mystic : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Templar : Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Warden : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #*Scout #**Assassin : Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Beastlord : Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Brigand : Territus, the Deathbringer in #**Dirge : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Ranger : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Swashbuckler : Baliath, Harbinger of Nightmares in #**Troubador : Territus, the Deathbringer in #'Kill a T4 Raid Named' #*All Classes : Trakanon in #'Kill a T4 Raid Named' #*All Classes : Tenets of Hate in Rewards *''Epic 2.0 Mythical Weapon'' **Fighter ***Berserker - The Ascended Dragon's Temper ***Bruiser - The Ascended Gorynn's Fist ***Guardian - The Ascended Vel'Arek ***Monk - The Ascended Hand of Serenity ***Paladin - The Ascended Truth of Marr ***Shadowknight - The Ascended Sedition, Sword of the Bloodmoon **Mage ***Coercer - The Ascended Eye of the Siren ***Conjuror - The Ascended Elemental Dominance ***Necromancer - The Ascended Vazaelle, the Mad ***Illusionist - The Ascended Mirage Star ***Warlock - The Ascended Death's Grip ***Wizard - The Ascended Dragon's Marrow **Priest ***Channeler - The Ascended Spiritbreaker, Eianosheoll's Folly ***Defiler - The Ascended Dream Scorcher ***Fury - The Ascended Wrath of Nature ***Inquisitor - The Ascended Penitent's Absolution ***Mystic - The Ascended Spear of Obviation ***Templar - The Ascended Impact of the Sacrosanct ***Warden - The Ascended Bite of the Wolf **Scout ***Assassin - The Ascended Fang of Ichor ***Beastlord - The Ascended Claws of Khati Sha ***Brigand - The Ascended Havoc, Blade of Treachery ***Dirge - The Ascended Lamentation of the Intrepid ***Ranger - The Ascended Eagle's Talon ***Swashbuckler - The Ascended Charm's Way ***Troubador - The Ascended Ayonic Axe *